


Snow Day Babysitting

by aim_for_the_moon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Author Laura, Doctor Carmilla, F/F, Laura is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim_for_the_moon/pseuds/aim_for_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a foot of snow falls and the local elementary schools close due to the weather, Kirsch calls Carmilla to babysit his and Danny's 7 year old daughter for the day. Carmilla arrives only to find Danny and Kirsch called one of Danny's friends, Laura, to come over and help her out because they are afraid she is exhausted from work. They were right. Carmilla falls asleep on the job, Laura bleeds all over the place, and Carmilla uses her doctor skills to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a couple of hours and did'n't want to proof read it, so it probably doesn't make any sense. I'm comma happy, so there are probably a bunch of useless commas, as well. English is my first language, my only language, and I don't know how to use it. Grammar? Probably shitty, but oh well. I'm better at writing science articles.

One of the few things that Carmilla enjoyed was snow. After walking out of the hospital at the end of her shift she was excited by the presence of flurries in the sky; reflecting the yellow street lamp light. Carmilla made it home 30 minutes later she got into her pajamas. She curled up on the couch in a fuzzy blanket with a mug of warm hot chocolate in her hands after turning on the local news. She put her phone next to her and waited for the call. 

Carmilla must have dozed off, because she startled awake to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Puppy Dog, was what the caller ID read, so Carmilla picked it up.

“I’m guessing that school was cancelled.” Carmilla greeted, her voice husky from sleep. It had become a regular thing in the winter. When Styria County Public Schools was closed due to snow, Carmilla would go over to Kirsch and Danny’s house to babysit their kid. Danny was in the Navy and overseas on deployment and Kirsch had a government job that never closed due to bad weather. So, if Carmilla didn’t have a shift at the emergency room that day she would go over and hang out with the 7 year old.

“Of course, Carm-sexy, why else would I be calling my best friend,” Carmilla could picture Kirsch’s large, genuine smile. They had met in college and over the years had grown to become best friends. It was an odd friendship to say the least. Carmilla was broody and Kirsch the happiest and nicest person she had ever met. 

“Well you’re in luck puppy dog, I just got off my last shift. I’ll be there at 8. Goodnight.” With Kirsch quickly saying his thanks on the other end of the phone Carmilla hung up. She immediately set her alarm to 7 a.m. and got ready for bed. It was 11:30 p.m. now, so Carmilla figured she could read a little bit and not be exhausted for tomorrow.

Carmilla opened the book on her night stand, to her latest dog eared page. It was a fantastic read, although not at all her regular style. It was a mystery novel, of course. One with excellent diction and plot, forever it was heavy with romance and sci-fi. Her brother, Will, had laughed at her when he saw it on her coffee table. 

“A Bone in the Sand…written by Laura Hollis. This looks dumb, kitty.” He had said, putting the book down.

“You thought Spieilsdork was stupid when you first met her. Well, would you look at that, the two of you are married.” Carmilla clipped back at him. He annoyed her, but she loved him. For some reason. 

It was almost 3 a.m. when Carmilla finished the book and cursed when she saw the clock. She tucked herself into bed and quickly fell asleep. 

The annoying screech of her alarm woke Carmilla, and she rolled over to turn it off. Her hair was a mess, so she put it up into a messy bun. Not bothering with any of her makeup, Carmilla simply brushed her teeth and trudged to her closet. She pulled on her favorite baggy, dark gray sweatpants and black long sleeve shirt. After seeing the foot of snow on the ground, Carmilla pulled on her large navy sweatshirt and combat boots. The outfit was far from matching, but it’s not like Carmilla was seeing anyone today. Plus, after her long shifts the following week, Carmilla deserved a day off of well, everything that required effort. 

She grabbed her phone and keys and made her way out into the snow. Locking the door behind her, Carmilla began the short 5 minute walk to Kirsch’s house. Even though it was cold Carmilla walked slowly, enjoying the sound of snow crunching under her feet and the crisp cold that was making her cheeks pink. When Kirsch’s house came into sight, she saw his truck warming up. 

Carmilla banged the snow off of her shoes before opening his front door and walking in. “Puppy dog, I’m here.” Carmilla half-heartedly called out, kicking off her shoes and venturing farther into the house. Carmilla didn’t think anyone had heard her, until the sound of running feet filled her ears. A blur of brown-red hair came from around the corner, running into Carmilla’s legs.

“Auntie Carm! You made it!” A high-pitched voice squealed out, the small girl hugged her legs tightly causing Carmilla chuckle. Kirsch and Danny’s daughter, Bella, never seized to make Carmilla laugh. 

“Of course kid, it is a snow day isn’t it” Carmilla peeled Bella off her legs and swung her over her shoulder, causing the girl to squeal even more and start laughing hysterically. Carmilla walked with Bella over her shoulder into the kitchen, where Kirsch was pouring coffee into a thermos. He looked overwhelmed with half a bagel in his mouth and his leather gloves tucked under his arm.  
When he saw Carmilla he gave her an enthusiastic wave and pointed to a note he had written to her on the counter. Carmilla set Bella down and walked over to read the note. 

"Danny invited one of her friends over to help you. She and I figured you would be exhausted from your shifts and might need some help. Laura said she would get here sometime after ten."

Carmilla looked over at Kirsch and scowled, she didn’t need any help. Unable to reply, Kirsch simply shrugged his shoulders and waved goodbye. He bent down to hug Bella and then walked out the door.   
Carmilla turned to look at Bella who was staring at her expectedly.

“So kid, whatcha wanna do?” Bella’s eyes shined with excitement and she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Carmilla and Bella had spent almost two hours playing out in the snow, and it had made Carmilla soaked and exhausted. When they got back inside Carmilla changed into the extra sweatpants and sweatshirt that she always left at Kirsch’s house. Carmilla and Bella wrapped themselves up in a blanket on the couch and turned on Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer; Bella’s favorite Christmas movie. Between the comfiness of the couch and the warmth under the blanket radiating through her Carmilla fell asleep with Bella snuggled up next to her. 

Laura had walked almost twenty minutes in the snow to Danny and Kirsch’s house. After her early morning conference call with her editor, Laura had prepared herself for the cold. She had pulled on her black pea coat, snow boots, scarf, gloves, and beanie before setting out. 

She walked quickly trying to cut down on her time outside and sighed with relief when she finally made it to her destination. Pulling the key out from under the doormat and she opened the door to the house. The blast of warm air made Laura sigh in happiness, and she unbundled quickly. 

Laura saw the combat boots that she assumed Kirsch’s friend, Carmilla, had left there and lined up her boots next to them. The house was quiet, except the sound of the TV playing in the family room. Excited to see Bella, Laura all but skipped into the family room. The sight that met her was something that Laura didn’t expect.

The coffee table had been pulled up to the couch and was being used as a footrest, by a young, dark haired women that had a fuzzy, tan blanket covering half of her body. The woman’s head was resting on the back of the couch, and her mouth hung open. Even from across the room, Laura could see that the woman’s skin was soft and smooth. Laura was pulled away from her ogling by the fact that Bella was nowhere to be seen and the woman was sleeping on the job. 

Panic suddenly gripped her throat and Laura sternly walked over to the woman, with all intentions to rudely wake her up. She was about to grab the woman and roughly shake her when a soft, familiar voice stopped her.

“Auntie Laura, stop. Don’t wake up Auntie Carm,” Bella half-whispered quickly. Laura spun around and saw Bella standing in the doorway, two steaming mugs in her hands. Laura quickly walked over to Bella, taking the mugs and setting them as far away from the woman’s feet on the coffee table as she could. She pulled Bella into a hug, which the young girl eagerly gave back.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked rushed, as she looked Bella up and down.

“Yeah, of course I am, Auntie Laura. Why wouldn’t I be?” The small girl looked confused at Laura. But then started to laugh at the look Laura gave to the still sleeping woman. “Auntie Carm is just tired from her work. She saves people’s lives. It can get tiring.” Bella told Laura matter of factly, a large smile on her face. Unfazed the small girl walked over and jumped onto the couch next to Carmilla, pulling up the blanket and cuddling up to her. 

“Saves lives?” Laura silently muttered to herself. She couldn’t be, could she?

Laura watched amazed as Carmilla only stirred so that Bella could cuddle closer to her and then went back to being in a deep sleep; her eyes never opening. Bella smiled at Laura and patted the seat next to her. Quietly, Laura walked over and sat down, continuing to watch the pair. Laura could hear Carmilla’s soft snoring and it made her smile. The woman was definitely exhausted. About half-way through the movie, Laura pulled out her phone and took a picture of Bella and the sleeping Carmilla before sending it to Danny and Kirsch.

L: she hasn’t woken up since I’ve been here… *download image*  
K: good call on inviting Laura, D-Bear.

They didn’t expect a reply from Danny, she was overseas on deployment with the Navy and had only suggested to invite Laura when Kirsch had gotten to opportunity to call her for a couple of minutes yesterday. The pair knew how hard Carmilla worked.

Bella and Laura watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it was over, they went into the kitchen to make mac and cheese for lunch. Laura liked to make things from scratch so she boiled noodles and was slicing the large block of Velveeta cheese when she cut herself.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch.” Laura winced and quickly walked over to the sink and turned on the water. She stuck her finger under it and cringed as it began to sting, the water in the sink turning red. Laura grabbed the towel next to the sink and tightly wrap it around her finger. The commotion made Bella look up from her mug of hot chocolate and run to Laura’s side.

“Did you get a boo-boo?” She worried, grabbing the bottom of Laura’s shirt in panic. 

“It’s nothing Bella, just a scratch.” Laura was trying not to frighten the girl, but it was a lot worse than just a scratch. Seeing the blood, that was on the counter and on the floor Bella ran into the living room and jumped on Carmilla. 

“Hmmmmm, kid, watch the movie,” Carmilla groaned trying to bring the blanket up over her head. It was ripped out of her hands by the small girl, before she began to be shaken. 

“Auntie Laura is bleeding.” The girl drawled out, whining. At the sound of the word blood, Carmilla suddenly felt awake. She sat up quickly and moved Bella off of her.

“Where is she?” Carmilla quickly asked.

“In the kitchen,” was all Bella got to say before Carmilla bolted out of the room. 

Laura had heard the whole conversation and was trying to not look like a complete mess when Carmilla bursted into the room. Her face looked serious, as she made her way over to Laura. Carmilla looked completely focused as she took her hand. The sudden contact of the doctor’s hand on hers made Laura breath in sharply and her skin to tingle. Laura, was too flustered to stop the woman, as she slowly took the towel off the Laura’s hand. 

Because of the sudden flow of blood that came out of Laura’s finger, Carmlla knew she needed stitches. Wrapping the towl tightly back around the girl’s finger, Carmilla called loudly for Bella.  
“Bella, can you go get the large first aid kit from upstairs.” Turning to Laura, Carmilla took the girl’s free hand and held it to the towel, “Hold.” Laura squeaked and did as she was told. Laura watched as Carmilla quickly scavenged through all of the cabinets. She grabbed a pot and began to fill it with water, and pulled a turkey baster out of one of the drawers. Lastly, Carmilla grabbed the whole stack of napkins that sat in the center of the kitchen table. 

Bella came running back into kitchen a large brief case like first aid kit in hand. She quickly passed it to Carmilla who set it on the island, next to where Laura was standing. “Bella would you go to the other room, please. I know that you don’t like blood,” Carmilla said, which had the small red-head nodding quickly and running out of the room. 

Carmilla turned back to Laura and patted the island’s granite counter, “sit.” Laura tried to use on hand to help her jump up, but it was too hard. After several failed attempts Laura, once again squealed, when two strong hands gripped her waist and hoisted her up onto the counter. 

Carmilla opened the first aid kit and pulled out the Lidocaine shot and suturing kit. She used to turkey baster to wash blood away from Laura’s finger several times, before identifying the length and depth of the cut. Marking the place to begin the stitches in her mind, Carmilla put the turkey baster back into the pot and grabbed the morphine shot, hitting it with the back of her finger. She wiped the blood away a couple more times from Laura’s cut before letting the shot’s needle rest on Laura’s finger. “This will sting, cupcake.” Carmilla husked out before slowly sliding the needle into Laura’s skin. Laura audibly hissed, the muscles in her body clenching.

After several minutes, Laura’s finger felt numb. Carmilla threaded the needle and stitched Laura’s finger. It only took 5 external stitches to close the cut. But as soon as it fully closed the wound stopped bleeding. 

Carmilla gently dabbed a napkin on the newly stitched cut, soaking up most of the still lingering blood before wrapping it up with gauze and medical tape.   
Laura sat there amazed at what had just happened, no words could come to her mouth. 

She watched Carmilla pack up the first aid kit and throw away all of the bloody napkins and kitchen towel. She cleaned the trail of blood from the Velveeta cheese to the sink. Carmilla looked around one last time, judging her cleaning job before sighing and sitting down at the kitchen table. 

“What a way to wake a girl up from a nap, sweetheart.” Carmilla smirked up at the beautiful browned haired woman who was still sitting on the island. Laura was shocked by the way that the gorgeous doctor had gone from serious to playful and flirty in about ten seconds. 

“I-I uh was just making all of us lunch, and well, n-now my finger is numb.” Laura awkwardly joked before sliding off the end of the island and checking on the noodles. Carmilla chuckled at the author’s nervousness. 

“I’m glad to see your motor functions are working well and there is no dizziness. I was afraid you had gone into shock for a second.” Laura looked confusingly at Carmilla over her shoulder, causing the young doctor to smirk. 

“You know with the sweating, anxiety, irregular breathing, and dilated eyes you had going on there,” Carmilla explained waving a hand lacklusterly towards Laura. “All symptoms of shock. But I’m happy to know that it’s just because you think I’m hot.”

Laura felt a blush race up her face, burning her cheeks and she quickly turned back to the noodles in order to hide it.

“I-I, you know it was a very traumatic experience. Of course I was acting out of character,” she scoffed. Dumping the cooked noodles into the bowl she had set out earlier.  
Carmilla rose when Laura grabbed a new knife from the block. 

“I’ll cut the cheese, cutie. Go get Bella.”

“I am perfectly capable of cutting cheese.” Laura shot back, still holding the knife. When Carmilla’s eyes wandered to her injured finger, Laura felt another blush rushing up to her cheeks. “Of course, I am perfectly capable of getting Bella too.” Carmilla softly chuckled as the girl left the room. 

Carmilla, Laura, and Bella ate and then preceeded to build a fort of pillows and blankets. It was almost 3 p.m. when Bella fell asleep in the fort. “So,” Laura started as she looked at Carmilla, “you’re a doctor?” 

“Yeah, emergency room physician. Difficult, but rewarding.” Carmilla spoke honestly. 

“And what do they call you, doctor?” The pause that Laura left made it obvious in what she was asking. 

“Dr. Karnstein, or Dr.K, depends who you are talking to.” A comfortable pause settled over the two. “And what do you do, cutie?”’

“Author,” the girl simply said. Laura didn’t like telling people about her success. Being a New York Times bestselling author made many people act differently around her. Something that Laura didn’t want to happen with Carmilla. She felt a connection with the doctor. 

“You know the cliffhanger at the end of your last book really set me off, Hollis.” Carmilla exclaimed calmly. Laura’s eyes widened and she looked at Carmilla in surprise. The dark haired woman was simply staring off into the distance. 

“I met with my editor this morning, the next book is coming out soon. I only have to write a couple more chapters.” Laura told her. 

“Good, I’m looking forward to seeing if our heroine gets the girl.”

“Well, hopefully she’ll get the right girl.”

It had been 3 months since Laura and Carmilla had met. The texted regularly and met up when Carmilla’s schedule permitted. 

“You have to ask her out,” Laf told Laura the night before her third books release. 

“I’ll do it after she reads the book. I need to know if she feels the same way.” Laura took another drink of her wine and looked at the hardback that sat in front of her, “The Studier of Bones and Blood”.   
In only 3 months Laura had rewritten the entire book, framing the whole story around a doctor the main character meets and falls in love with. Laura took another drink of wine, hoping for requited love.   
After Carmilla’s shift the next day, she went to the bookstore and got Laura’s new book. 

C: got a new read ;) *download image*  
L: hopefully it’s good :D  
L: tell me what you think  
C:will do, cutie

It only took Carmilla 2 days to read the 600 page novel. She was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling with a huge, dorky smile on her face. The one that she only reserved for Laura. The book laid open, the last page facing the sky. There were only three words on it.

“I love you.”

Carmilla got up and drove to Laura’s house. She knocked on the door and waited for Laura to answer. When she finally did, Laura stood there in her Doctor Who pajamas, wiping the sleep from her eyes.   
”Carm?” Laura questioned, “What are you doing here? It’s one o’clo-.” 

Carmilla stepped close to Laura, interrupting her. Laura’s eyes now big, looked right into her’s. Carmilla brought her hands to Laura’s cheeks and rested her forehead on Laura’s. The smell of chocolate and cinnamon overwhelmed her senses. 

“I love you, too.” 

Laura closed the small distance between them and pushed their lips together. It was a passionate kiss, Laura’s lips were on fire. Her hands grabbed Carmilla’s hips and pulled the girl as close to her as possible. When they finally broke apart, breathless, Laura began to laugh. Her head falling forward to rest on Carmilla’s chest. 

“What?” Carmilla asked, her hands rubbing Laura’s back. 

“Look,” she said, lifting her head and looking past Carmilla. Curious, Carmilla turned around and a wide smile took over her face. Laura took several steps past her and onto the front porch, looking up to the sky. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a chin settle onto her shoulder.

“It’s snowing,” a husky voice softly whispered in her ear. Laura sighed and sank back into Carmilla’s embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and well this just spat from my mind..... take it as you will... enjoy, maybe. I go back to school in almost a week so I might write something else, but when the semester starts I am going to be stressed trying to learn science knowledge and trying not to die in spring season fitness. Also, warning I did not proofread this.

Three years after they had met, Carmilla was filling in paper work on her last patient. A college kid had come in, freaked out that he had Staph. Carmilla had taken one look at the small bump on his hand and sighed, it was just a blister. All in all, a pretty calm day. However, not 5 minutes later a 911 came in and all of the doctors were on high alert. There had been a car accident up on I-97, high in the mountains. They were told there was one critically injured and one with only minor injuries. 

It was ten minutes before the patients came in; Katherine and Steve Grimes. They had tried everything they could to save the husband. Carmilla had inserted a chest tube to clear the blood building in his pleural space, before setting to work with her team on his other injuries. They quickly discovered that Steve had ruptured his liver in the crash, and he was sent to the OR immediately. It wasn’t an hour later that they learned he hadn’t made it. 

Carmilla was there when the surgeon told Katherine the news. 

“We were supposed to get married! We had our whole lives to live out,” Katherine sobbed before falling to her knees. Tears ran down the woman’s cheek before she put her head in her hands. The widow looked so lost, so alone and there was nothing that could be done about it now. Carmilla turned and the walked off, waiting for the clock to reach midnight. And her shift to be over. 

When Carmilla finally got back that night, she found Laura asleep in bed a book open in her lap. Laura always waited up for Carmilla, no matter how late her shift ended. Carmilla had urged the girl not to, but Laura was stubborn and wanted to fall asleep with Carmilla. The sight of her sleeping soundly, the bed side lamp still on, brought a smile to Carmilla’s face. After, quietly getting into her pj’s Carmilla took the book off of Laura’s lap and shut off the light. She slid into the covers and snuggled up to Laura. 

“Carm?” the girl’s sleep filled voice groaned out, “Ohh dang it, I fell asleep, didn't I?” Laura cuddled closer to Carmilla and their limbs tangled together. Carmilla hummed into Laura’s chest in response, taking in the smell of cinnamon and chocolate. 

Even after Laura’s breathing evened out and the girl fell asleep, Carmilla stayed very much awake. She though back to Grime’s and how quickly their future had been snuffed out. Carmilla had always thought of sharing her whole life with Laura, from now till her heart stopped beating. In the three years the two had been together, they had already shared so many precious memories. 

2 months after Carmilla and Laura met, the Kirsch’s were throwing a party to celebrate Danny’s return home. Carmilla had the graveyard shift later that night, so she had been planning on reading and taking a nap before she had to leave. She had just gotten comfortable when her phone buzzed.

Cupcake: hey! R u going over to Danny and Kirsch’s tonight?!

Broody Doctor: I have a shift at midnight, cutie. I’m staying on my couch until then

Cupcake: Carmmmm, just come for a little

Brody Doctor: cupcake…..

Cupcake: PLEAse 

Broody Doctor: fine, maybe.

Cupcake: YAYYY

Carmilla laid there staring up at the ceiling, trying to decide what to do. On one side she would have to see Danny, someone she never got along with. But, on the other side she would get to see Laura, not like she didn’t have lunch with her at the hospital yesterday. Plus, she would get to see her favorite little niece. 

With a grunt, Carmilla lifted herself off of the couch and stared down at her current outfit- ratty sweatshirt and sweatpants. Yup, not leaving like this, Carmilla thought to herself. It took her about ten minutes of raiding the closet to find an outfit worthy of the couple of hours she was going to be spending out. Carmilla chose black leggings, with dark grey Vans and a loose fitting grey crew neck. It wasn’t anything special by all means, but good enough for this little at home party. Lastly, Carmilla put on some light makeup and left. 

When she arrived, the little party had been going on for about an hour. Laura’s whole dimwit squad was there and some people that Carmilla didn’t recognize. All of them looked up and waved when she walked in. There was one person that she didn’t see though, Laura. A confused look came over her face, the cupcake said she was going to be here. 

“If you’re looking for Laura,” Laf called out with a dorky grin on her face, “She went upstairs to put Bella to bed. She insisted Laura read her a bedtime story.” After, sending the scientist a short glare, Carmilla climbed the stairs to the second floor. The noise from the party was minimal on the second floor, and diminished as Carmilla made her way down the hallway to Bella’s room. She was just about to open the door when she heard what the two inside were talking about. 

“ You know, Auntie Laura, I never see Auntie Carm as happy as when she is with you. She smiles a lot more and gets this dumb look on her face.”

“I-W-well, we have a special friendship, Bella.” Carmilla smiled amusingly at how Laura was getting talking to a seven year old. 

“OH, does that mean you’re going to get married! Charlie and Kelsey had a special friendship and they got married at recess last week!” The springs on the bed started to squeak, and Carmilla could picture Bella bouncing up and down on her bed. Laura gave a loud laugh, the one that made Carmilla’s heart melt and a smile draw up on her face. 

“Who knows, Bella. Maybe one day we will,” Laura responded so softly Carmilla almost didn’t hear it. However, she felt her heart stop and her throat tighten. Was Laura being serious? Carmilla’s mind was racing, and she couldn’t put a coherent thought together. 

“I want to be the flower girl!” Bella all but practically yelled. Carmilla wanted to harass Laura too, it was to golden of an opportunity. So, she opened the door, with the typical smirk on her face and quickly took in the scene before her. Laura’s face was beet red and she squeaked when she saw that it was Carmilla who had come into the room. 

“Who’s getting married?” Carmilla questioned, amused at the darker shade of red Laura’s face turned. 

“You and Laura! And I’m going to be the flower girl and it’s going to be amazing and I can’t wait!” Bella was on her knees on her bed, eyes were shining up at Carmilla.

“Ohh, so we are getting married, cupcake?” Laura eyes widened, surprised Carmilla was encouraging the seven year old. 

“Apparently,” she responded, trying to sound smooth and unbothered by the conversation. Laura thought she would have pulled it off too if her voice hadn’t sounded an octave higher than usual. Carmilla chuckled, Laura was flustered and it amused her to no end. 

“So, are you proposing or should I?” Laura narrowed her eyes at Carmilla, she knew what the older woman was doing. Next to them on her bed, Bella was fangirling.

“You should.” Laura responded.

“Wedding song?”

“From this Moment On, Shania Twain.”

“Hm, interesting choice. Flowers?”

“White roses.”

“Cake?”

“Marbled, chocolate and vanilla.”

“Size?”

“Small, close family and friends. It’s more intimate.”

“Venue?”

“Greek Peak Mountain Resort.”

“Well, it seems like you’ve thought a lot about this cupcake.” Carmilla teased. Bella laid on her bed, arms and legs spread out, just looking at the ceiling with a large smile on her face. Laura’s mouth was hanging open, slightly moving like a fishes. The room was quite for several seconds.

“It’s time for bed, Bella. Goodnight.” Laura said, quickly pressing a kiss to Bella’s forehead. The seven year old simply laid there unmoving, still smiling at the ceiling. “Oh my god, you killed her.” Laura groaned and left the room.

“Goodnight, kid.” Carmilla chuckled, turning off the bedroom light. When Carmilla shut the door, Laura smacked her arm. 

“I hate you, you know.”

“Wait, I thought we were getting married.” Carmilla teased. Even in the darkly lighted hallway, Carmilla could still see Laura’s skin turn red. 

“Shut up.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmilla smiled into Laura’s chest at the memory. She didn’t want to wait any longer, their time together could end tomorrow. The future is uncertain, it was time to make the most of the present. The last three years had been the happiest of Carmilla’s life, all thanks to Laura. 

Carmilla snuggled as close as she could to Laura, holding her tighter. Laura’s hand came up to run through Carmilla’s hair, softly scratching her scalp.

“You okay?” Laura whispered. 

“Yes, as long as you here.” Carmilla mumbled.

“Forever, and always.”

It had taken Carmilla a month to find the perfect ring. She had struggled going to all of the shops and looking at rings that she didn’t deem good enough, when really the answer was under her nose the whole time- Laura’s mother’s ring. Carmilla had told Laura she had a conference in Seattle for work, but she actually flew to California to meet with Laura’s father. 

Jim Hollis’s face had lit up when Carmilla asked if she could propose using his wife’s ring. He had agreed immediately and the two spent several days getting it resized. Carmilla had also gotten an inscription on the inside, her and Laura’s little saying: “Forever, and Always.” 

It was perfect. 

Carmilla had waited for Christmas time to propose. It was Laura’s favorite holiday, and she wanted it to make it more special. They were having their own Christmas on the 23rd before flying to Laura’s dad’s the next day. They had wrapped their presents for each other and sat down on the floor later that night to open them. With wrapping paper everywhere and Laura laughing hysterically at something that Carmilla had said, she thought it was the best time. 

“I have one more present for you, Laura.” Laura sat up, still laughing and became confused at the look on Carmilla’s face. She seemed focused, like the day they had first met and she had gone into doctor mode. 

“Wait, did she just use my name?” Laura felt uneasy, and her heart started to beat wildly. 

“You know that I’m not good with the whole spilling my feelings thing, but I’m gonna try.” Carmilla said nervously, wiping her palms on her legs. “When I met you, and you were bleeding everywhere I thought that you were just another cute girl in need of saving. But you bring something to my life I didn’t think I needed. I spent my whole life studying to be a doctor and when I finally made it, I thought I had it all. You filled the hole in my heart, Laura Hollis, before I even realized it was there. All I need in my life is you. Marry me Laura. Marry me and I could die tomorrow not regretting anything in life.” Carmilla hadn’t noticed she was crying until Laura’s thumbs softly brushed her wet cheeks. With shaky hands, Carmilla took the ring from her pocket and opened it, causing Laura to choke in a sob.   
Laura felt like all she could do was nod, and so that’s what she did. Carmilla breathed out a small sigh of relieve before slipping the ring onto Laura’s finger. She had barely gotten it one when the small girl launched herself at Carmilla, knocking her back and onto the floor. Laura’s tears wetted the top of Carmilla’s shirt.   
“A thousand times, yes,” Laura choked out as Carmilla’s arms wrapped around her waist. 

They got married several months later, and yes Bella was the flower girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is a bunch of random stuff like pictures and videos from my day and other random s*** that I think is funny. I guess its cool. Do I have a sense of humor? I like to think I do. I don't know.  
> tumblr: drjock-msnerd


End file.
